


The Missing Werewolf

by OvneziNevnaleg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvneziNevnaleg/pseuds/OvneziNevnaleg





	The Missing Werewolf

It's an full moon tonight which means Moony (Remus) isn't here. Sirius is reading a book that was on Moony’s bed. He is of course worried about Moony but, Prongs and Wormtail are there to comfort him. 

-The next day-

Sirius woke up early in hopes to see Moony. He heads down to the hospital wing, he asks Madam Pomfrey if he can see Remus. The nurse has a very sad and concerned look in her eyes. Sirius asks where Moony is again, no answer. Again he asks but louder then the first two times. Finally, she says “ We can not locate Remus, only it seems that last night someone besides me and Remus entered the whomping willow for his transformation.”. Sirius is just in plain shock then he yells “WHO, WHO WAS IT! WHERE DID HE GO!”. (Madam Pomfrey) “ We have sent out almost all the teachers to go look for him and the school will be on lock down for now.” . Sirius runs to the Gryffindor common room to look for his friends. He spots James and Peter playing exploding snaps, He hurries over to them and says “We have to leave” “Now” asks James “Why” “Moony’s missing someone must have kidnapped him or something” Sirius whispers. “WHAT” James and Peter practically scream “SHHH” says Sirius. “James get your cloak and Peter go grab the map we got to go find him. I’ll go get our wands” says Sirius.

-At Night-

“Ok let’s go” says Peter, they sneak out of the castle that is called Hogwarts under James's invisibility cloak. “Let's look at the marauders map. Lets see Remus is in the….. Forbidden forest! But, there are other wizards and witches there but, they don’t have names?” says James “He always said that he would never go their!” says Peter “They're moving!” James calls.

 

-Remus’ point of view-

Remus wakes to having his whole body in pain but, it doesn’t feel like he’s on the ground of the tree house. He wonders where he is and why the wolf had been so reckless maybe something made him mad, but there hadn’t been a storm. Then the realization hit him…… he wasn’t in the tree or the hospital wing, the wolf must have gotten out. NO! He was taken but by who? Then his eyes finally opened he saw the ground below him almost as he was flying?

-Sirius-

“Wait are those…..” he trails off “their Death Eaters” James adds. “Wait I think I see Moony” Peter yells “What do we do” Sirius says. “ Chase after them of course” and they all have conveniently brought brooms and road those. -A couple minutes later- “I think Their landing at that house” Peter calls. He’s right they see the group of death eaters land in front of the house with Moony in one of the man death eater’s arms. All of their faces twist in the disgust at how their friend is being treated. 

-Sirius-  
“How are we going to get him out of their?” asks Peter. “Why don’t we hid in these bushes.” suggestions James and you all think it’s the most logical thing to do. They wait until their sure that all the Death Eaters are gone which is weird why they would leave a kidnapped Werewolf alone. “Let's go” Sirius whisperers, all the marauders make their way to the house they use Alohomora to unlock the door. It’s super dark so James and Peter use the spell Lumos Sirius leads them up some stairs and of course the last room up stairs has……. NOTHING!? They run down the stairs and go to the basement and there he is chained to a chair “ Pete stand garud, James help me with getting him out”. They finally after 5 spells the get the chains off Remus, “now all we have to do is get out” Pete proclaims “easier said than done, right.” he adds. Sirius slings Remus over his back to carry him away. They somehow get on their brooms and fly away unscaved, well excepte Remus. Their found by an search party and taken back to Hogwarts where they will hopefully be safe. 

-After A Few Days- 

“Moony gets out of the hospital wing in a hour” Sirius mentions while their playing exploding snaps in the Gryffindor common room “Should we go visit him until he gets out?” James questions “We could walk him back to our dorm” Peter suggests “Ok let's get out of here then and start heading down!” Sirius says excitedly. They pack up (through in to Sirius’ suitcase) the exploding snaps and head down the, still very confusing, stairs. Sirius reached the hospital wing in about 40 minutes, he was walking pretty fast but somehow James and Peter got there first? “How did you guys get here so fast?!” “We teleported” James says sarcastically “Really!?” “No you dummy we took a shortcut” James says (kind of mad sounding). Then they all see Remus talking to Madame Pomfrey. They all run up to him and knocking him down by hugging him(death by hugs). “Are you alright Moony?!” they all say in (almost) unison. “Gahh you guys you're crushing me!” Remus says as a joke. They break apart after a solid minute, the Gryffindor troublemakers head back to their common room. Remus thanks them all after their in their dorm room. After getting ready for bed the decide that they will play a game. 

Have you fallen in love with a friend of your partner? Has anyone noticed?  
The Marauders sit down on the ground of their dorm room. They discuss what games they should play, they come up with a simple game of “Truth or Mischief”. First is Wormtail “Truth or Mischief?” asks James “Truth” “Okay ummm……. Describe the strangest dream you’ve had in your life?” “I once was a fish and you guys were fish as well and just everyone in hogwarts were fish and we just continued as if it was a normal day….”. “Okay” “well that's…just ….okay next”. “Prongs? Truth or Mischief?” asks Moony “Truth” “ What’s your wildest fantasy?” “Me and Evens not ending up together” “Wow… instances”. “Okay Moony? Truth or Mischief?” “I guess Truth” “ Which of the players of this group considered to have the most sexsual and daring clothes?” “Of course you would ask that Padfoot”says James “ummmm…. Padfoot cause he wears leather jackets?” “Thank you dear Moony for realising I am the most handsome!” “In this group?” “Nonono EVER.”. “Okay well Truth Or Mischief?” asks Wormtail “Truth because everyone else did so” “If you were trapped on an island with one person in this group, who would like it to be that person?” “Well obviously NOT Moony” “Why!?” “Because trapped means probably more then a month so werewolf would probably kill me so. I guess you then wormtail your less annoying then Prongs and kind (and I could eat you)” “Well Okay then my turn” “Truth or Mischief” “Mischief!” “Have two of the people in the group kiss by picking out of this hat” James holds out an hat with 4 papers in it Peter feels around and poles out two names “ let's see…. Padfoot and Moony” ( I totally used a spinning wheel and got their names sorry from the writer). Silence Moony’s mouth fell open when he heard their names Padfoot hand his eyes wide open “Well better get to it” says james “NO we can’t” exclaims Moony “What ever come here” Sirius grabs Moony’s jaw and turns his body to face his and then pins him to the wall that he was leaning on and their lips colid. This suprises not only Remus but James and Peter too. Sirius pulls away and let's go of Remus. Remus is as red as a tomato and the other are just in way too much shock to even conjure a sentence they really didn’t think Sirius would go through with it!


End file.
